


Город получасов

by Olivin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: В Японии скучно





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Недельку редкопейрингов

«В Японии скучно».

Полчаса вдоль моря по утрам, полчаса по вечерам, полчаса вдоль и поперёк — город получасов. Застывшие дома, застывшие люди и море — застывшее, как будто даже шторм обходит его стороной. И нет приливов — морю тоже не интересен город получасов.  
Провинция, такая же, как и везде. Только замок есть.  
Хотя в родном городе тоже есть, без ниндзя, железная коробка в один этаж — наливайка. Жена хозяина любила истории про принцесс.  
Виктор — нет. Виктор не был дома десять лет.  
«Ты не пидор часом?» — спросили его тогда. «Да». От пьяных можно убежать.  
«Вы случайно не Виктор Никифоров?» — спрашивают его каждый день сейчас. «Да». От поклонников сбегать не нужно.  
Автографы раздаются за полчаса, на ужин — кацудон, а температура воды в онсене — всегда сорок градусов.  
В Японии, безусловно, скучно, но это, возможно, и хорошо.

«Вы просто не жили в Токио».

Час под землёй туда, два часа обратно и бесконечность вдоль и поперёк. Неоновые вывески слепят глаза, одна реклама сменяет другую за считанное мгновение, а подаренные на прощание бусы рассыпаются от неловкого толчка на станции метро.  
Нервы рассыпаются позже. Когда ноги стираются в одну большую мозоль, последние деньги растворяются лапшой в стакане, лучшая подруга нежно гладит потные лысины в баре Кабуки-чо, а сама Минако стоит на запертом изнутри балконе в одних трусах и смотрит, как снежинки падают ей на грудь. Время прослушивания давно прошло. Луну заслоняет Токийская телебашня.  
В Токио никогда не бывает скучно. К сожалению.

«Я живу в Петербурге».

В городе дворцов, разводных мостов, белых ночей, булок и парадных, но Виктору на это наплевать. В Петербурге тоже скучно. Вне катка там всё серое и кислое. Серая подсобка Мариинского театра, серая паутина, свисающая с потолка общежития, и серое липкое тело в тусклом, пробивающемся из-под двери свете. Кислое вино, слизываемое из пупка, кислые таблетки, которыми пичкают в больнице после неудачного падения, и кислые лица сокомандников, когда он их раз за разом побеждает.  
Виктора от этого тошнит.  
Даже сияющий лёд со временем становится серым.  
Сам Виктор уже давно потускнел.

«Это другое».

И Виктор — другой тоже. Слишком открытый для японца, слишком закрытый — для человека. Минако хочется понять, кто теперь рядом с Юри, но даже алкоголь не помогает.  
Виктор словно плакат из журнала, приклеенный на бетонную стену: глянцевый снаружи, безликий и непробиваемый изнутри. Одно Минако знает точно: он бы не стоял голый на морозе, не мыл бы унитазы, чтобы дожить до очередного прослушивания, и не упускал бы шанс за шансом, а использовал бы каждый.  
Токио бы не поглотил его. Не нашёл бы.  
Потому что у Виктора Никифорова нет лица.  
Хорошо, что Юри не стал и никогда таким не станет. Или наоборот — плохо.

«Разве?»

На самом деле разницы нет.  
Одинаковое всё. Одинаковый обжигающий виски, будто разучился чувствовать вкус, одинаковый приглушённый свет, будто глаза устали видеть, одинаковые пьяные женщины — будто всё равно с кем спать.  
Руки Минако — красивые.  
Виктор почти не врёт. Врут спина и крашеные волосы, скрывающие шею, — Минако уже давно не двадцать. Врёт лицо и подтёкшая косметика на нём — и не тридцать тоже. Только тонкие сухие руки с браслетами морщин на запястьях выдают возраст.  
Виктор обводит языком каждую из них.  
Минако не пятнадцать лет и это правильно.

«Я вам в матери гожусь».

Ямада приходит по пятницам. Садится за крайний столик справа, пьёт сакэ на тысячу йен, а после закрытия поднимается наверх, снимает штаны и ложится на кровать. У него больная спина, милая жена, две дочери и совершенно другая настоящая фамилия.  
Минако всё равно. Главное — член стоит, да и сам Ямада неплохо выглядит и не воняет.  
Свободных мужчин её возраста в Хасецу мало. А молодым она едва ли интересна.  
Юри почти ровесник Виктора.  
Нет, из неё бы получилась плохая мать.

«Да если бы и в бабушки, неважно».

Любовь к старикам не преследуется. Любовь к старикам — всего лишь безобидная причуда и повод для пересудов, особенно если старики хороши собой и выглядят моложе собственного возраста. Виктор мог бы даже жениться на Минако и жить по полчаса в день или растворить остатки её красоты в кислоте и серости.  
От Минако пахнет дешёвыми сладкими духами, а обвисшие, сморщенные груди безвольно лежат на теле. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. У левого соска торчат два чёрных жёстких волоска. Некрасиво и несимметрично. У Юры волос на груди пока ещё нет.  
Виктор прихватывает зубами волоски и вырывает их.

«Больно!»

Левую грудь жжёт огнём, а красивая картинка с постера раскатывает по члену презерватив и пьяно улыбается.  
Только слепой мог бы решить, будто у них с Юри есть что-то общее. Слепой, и старая извращенка после бутылки виски.  
С кем её спутал Виктор, Минако не спрашивает. Она нащупывает на глянцевом бедре выпуклые шершавые шрамы, добавляет новые, а потом сжимает в кулаке член и насаживается.

«Прости».

Виктор чувствует себя надувной куклой из секс-шопа. Или этими японскими подушками для одиноких извращенцев, только вместо синтепона внутри у него плещется виски.  
У Минако упругие бёдра. Ей, наверно, это часто говорят. Виктору, по крайней мере, часто. Это и его любимая поза тоже. Возможно, у балета и фигурного катания из общего не только классическая музыка и красивые пируэты, но стремление всегда выставлять себя напоказ, вести и контролировать.  
Интересно, как больше понравится Юре?

«Зачем тебе Юри?»

После секса Ямада торопливо вскакивает, брызгается едким одеколоном, долго курит и отправляется домой врать про деспотичного пьяницу-босса. Впрочем, про пьяницу — чистая правда.  
Виктор не курит, не торопится, почти не шевелится, только лениво щурится и разглядывает свои пальцы, словно не может определить, кто он сейчас: картинка или бетон.  
Герой сопливой сёдзё-манги. Девчонка помоложе визжала бы от восторга — Минако встаёт и дёргает на себя футон.  
Виктор ругается.  
Юри после выматывающих тренировок засыпает сразу.

«Он интересный, мне скучно, просто так».

Она долго и внимательно смотрит на него, точно самка богомола, решающая отпустить или убить на месте. И неожиданно Виктор понимает почему.  
Хорошо, что Яков тренирует Юру не от скуки.  
Минако вдруг заливисто смеётся.  
В жизни Виктора есть три человека, которым не надо ничего объяснять: Крис сделает выводы сам и проговорит их вслух тоже, Славу мало что волнует, кроме балета, а Яков давным-давно забирал его из дома с плетёным клетчатым баулом в руках — им не надо слов.  
Минако оказывается четвёртой.  
Пятое место наверняка ещё пару лет будет свободным.

«Удачи».

В Хасецу нет слепящей неоновой рекламы, весь город можно пройти за полчаса, а луну в хорошую погоду не заслоняет ничего.  
Она начала заниматься с Юри по тем же причинам.  
Сегодня пятница, ученик придёт через шесть часов, Ямада потратит вечером очередную тысячу йен и немного спермы.  
Виктор прав: в Японии чертовски скучно.


End file.
